


Arrivals Gate

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from MIA/NYC - NonStop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrivals Gate

Taking that first step off the plane seemed so much harder than he had ever thought it could be. Inside he thought he was ready to return to the city he had been born and raised in; that it was time to face the demons of his past.

The tug on his heart strings as he took in the sight of the city spread before him made him remember everything the city stood for and the lives that had been taken, one of them by his hand.

Sighing deeply, feeling the icy air rush through his warm lungs, he slipped on his sunglasses as hailed a cab. He had to get past his emotions, focus on the task at hand. He had a job to do and he was determined to do it right, keeping his promise to the young girl he had left behind in Miami.


End file.
